


the perfect pumpkin

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Pumpkins, everything’s in lowercase, fall - Freeform, i didn’t get the memo it’s winter, it feels like a mess but i like it, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alex and philip want the perfect pumpkin. aaron and theodosia want that pumpkin too.





	the perfect pumpkin

“daddy, daddy look! it’s the perfect pumpkin!!”

alexander hamilton whipped his head around to where his son was pointing and it was like the heavens had opened up. alex and philip had been at the pumpkin patch for 3 hours, philip insisted on going through the corn maze, which took about an hour since philip also insisted on checking every possible route. they had been walking around the pumpkin patch looking for the perfect pumpkin in the blazing sun for 2 hours. 

and they had finally found it. the truly perfect pumpkin. the perfect orange, the perfect roundness, the perfect size, just perfect. 

and alexander was going to get that pumpkin.

“c’mon pip, let’s go get our pumpkin!” determination was set in alexander’s voice, and philip ran straight to the pumpkin.

alexander hamilton was truly satisfied, until he saw a little girl doing the same as pip and running over to his pumpkin.

—-

“papa! look at that pumpkin!! it’s so beautiful!” 

aaron burr looked to where his five year old daughter was pulling him towards. they had just gotten to the pumpkin patch on theodosia’s insist.

aaron chuckled at his daughter’s remark, “a beautiful pumpkin theo? i’d say it’s a perfect pumpkin!”

theo’s smile grew wider and aaron felt his own smile grow with pride and love. it was like the pumpkin had known they were coming and was waiting for them, they didn’t even have to waste 2 hours looking for it.

“let’s go get that pumpkin.”

theodosia giggled with glee as she ran to the pumpkin. all was perfect in aaron’s eyes, until he saw another boy running for the pumpkin.

—-

“daddy i got it!”

“papa i have it!”

both kids looked from where they were on opposite sides of the pumpkin, peeking their heads around it.

philip hamilton was helpless for the the girl he saw on the other side of it.

“it’s okay! you can take it!” philip said, toothy smile and all.

“really?” the girl’s eyes lit up as she blushed.

“yeah!” 

philip was about to let go of the pumpkin when his dad came up behind him.

“let’s go pay for this pumpkin, right pip?” hamilton said, eying the little girl suspiciously, she looked familiar.

“it’s okay, i said she could have it!” philip smiled back.

alex was filled with horror. sure, he raised a charmer, but he didn’t raise someone who gave up opportunities so quickly. and alex wasn’t going to give up this pumpkin easily either, especially to a smiley little girl.

“it’s okay,” the girl looked down at her feet blushing, “you can have it.”

alexander was about to grab the pumpkin and dash with philip, until he heard a familiar voice.

“theo! it looks like you got the pumpkin!” aaron said.

both kids took there hands off the pumpkin, racing over to hide behind their dads.

“well if it isn’t aaron burr, sir,” alex grew tense, he knew that kid looked familiar.

“it seems you’ve created quite a stir, sir,” aaron smiled back coolly.

“that pumpkin is mine, burr.”

“sure hamilton but i think my theo touched it first,” aaron said pleased with his daughter who was currently smiling with pride.

“i think you need glasses because philip obviously got there first. and listen burr, i’ve been here for three hours and don’t you think you can take that pumpkin from me.”

“well good morning i’m not giving it up either.”

both men started arguing about who got the pumpkin, not noticing when their kids had run off to play together.

—-

“i’m theodosia burr!” the girl happily introduced herself, sticking her hand out to philip.

“i’m philip!” he met her hand in the middle and shook on it.

“so, want to play?” theo asked.

“yeah! how ‘bout we’re soldiers fighting each other in the war!”

“each other? but, then i have to fight you,” theodosia looked down, eyes watering.

“no! we don’t have to fight each other! we can, um, fight that scarecrow together!” philip said, pointing to a giant scarecrow in the middle of the pumpkin patch.

philip picked up to sticks from the ground and handed one to theodosia, “here’s your gun.”

“thanks!” 

together they ran off to defeat their scarecrow enemy, making sure to not let it look them in the eyes. they decided to ambush him out of nowhere, jumping out from behind a barrel of hay.

“pew pew!” philip said, shooting with his gun.

“i’ll get him from the side!” theo shouted over to him, “pew pew pew pew!”

it went on like this for what seemed like hours to philip and theo. after all, war never seemed to end. 

“no!” philip cried, falling to his knees, “i’ve been shot.”

“philip, no!” theodosia ran over to the scarecrow, shouting “for philip!” as she charged it. she threw her stick at it and as much hay as she could gather to throw at it too. once she deemed it defeated, she ran over to philip.

“don’t die on me solider! i can’t lose my best friend,” theo cried, shaking philip’s shoulders as he lay on the ground.

that got philip to come back to life, “best friend?”

“yeah. i thought we could be best friends” theodosia looking down at philip who was still on the ground.

philip jumped up, “the bestest of best friends!”

they both giggled as they ran over to their dads, ready to tell them the news.

—-

“listen hamilton, just because i didn’t agree with you on your last verbal rampage doesn’t give you the right to steal this pumpkin from me!”

“you’re just still bitter because i supported jefferson getting the hayes case over you last month!” alex growled.

“how does that even relate to pumpkins!?” burr said back equally as agitated, this was getting out of hand.

“daddy! dad! dad dad dad!!” 

burr looked down to where philip was pulling on hamilton’s jeans. 

“yes son?” all anger immediately melted into panic and love in hamilton, “is everything alright? are you hurt? did burr’s kid hurt you?”

aaron choose to ignore that last part.

“i’m fine dad! but guess what.”

“what?”

“me and theo are now best friends!” he lifted his hand up to show how theo’s was connected.

hamilton’s eyes flashed with horror before he covered it up with a smile to philip.

“that’s great bud,” hamilton said suffering through every word. how could his son become friends with a burr?

“we’ll have to tolerate one another for the kids,” aaron said, looking over to hamilton.

“for the kids,” alex agreed, nodding his head, “if philip’s happy, i’m happy.”

“hey,” theo spoke up, “where’s the pumpkin?”

—-

“i can’t believe no one had taken this pumpkin yet,” james said, looking at the perfect pumpkin in his hands.

“i know right! funny alex and aaron were here too. i wonder what they were arguing about,” thomas spoke out, looking over to where alex and aaron were still fighting.

“at least their kids are getting along,” james motioned over to where theodosia jr. and philip were holding hands.

“at least we have a well behaved kid.”

“thomas, we have no children.”

“how dare you say that! right in front of our pumpkin child.”

james rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“let’s go pay so we can get home and decorate it.”

thomas took one of james hands as he pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek.

“i’m happy you’re the father of my child.”

“your a dork,” james said with affection.

“but i’m your dork,” thomas singsonged back.

—-

george washington smiled. for once, all was peaceful in his law firm. a first in awhile, considering it was a monday, and mondays usually were quite hectic. especially since every monday, thomas and alex were back at each other’s throats. except that hadn’t happened today, it was strange but nice. a strange nice.

that was all until it was broken when he heard hamilton shouting, presumably at jefferson.

“you bastard! you stole the perfect pumpkin and painted it fucking purple!”

“it’s magenta asshole!” thomas shouted back.

and to george, it finally felt like fall.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s not even fall but hey inspiration struck. it’s my first fic so sorry if it sort of sucks. anyways comments, kudos, and feedback will be taken in with loving arms!


End file.
